A not so gentle crossing
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: The A Team come to the help of a little girl who seems to have been abandoned by her father. But all is not as it seems. A Team / Love Boat crossover. .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Face was trying to enjoy their tranquil surroundings. Heaven knows he deserved it. That was one tough case. But they had sent the thugs packing and BA was driving the victims to a safe house in the city. Then he said he was going to drive himself back to LA. BA would do just about anything to avoid flying home. Face grinned to himself. But the grin slowly faded from his tanned features.

What was she doing?

Just across from where they sat a little girl of about twelve was shuffling from one foot to the other just outside the small shack that passed as a steak house. She somehow reminded Face of an abandoned puppy. She watched intently as people came out holding their little cartons of steak pieces and French fries. It was as though she wanted to ask for some food but she didn't dare approach. And so she hovered and watched. Face frowned to himself. Judging by her pretty sailor suit outfit she belonged to someone but she looked so lost. Did she run away from home? In a spare moment she sauntered over to a trash can and lifted the lid to peer inside. That was enough, Face got up from his seat.

"Hi, are you lost?" he asked.

She jumped away from the trash can and let the lid crash to the ground.

"Its ok, I just want to know if you need help."

She shook her head and began backing away.

"No...fine," she mumbled "I'm waiting for my father. Thank you. Good bye. Thank you."

Before he could stop her she turned and ran. Obviously he couldn't give chase but he felt like it. A well spoken kid in a tattered sailor dress with absolutely no street smarts. She was headed for trouble. Face was self centred in nature he had to be to survive but he hated to see someone vulnerable like that.

He watched until she disappeared around a corner and then slowly went back to his seat.

"It's your round Face," Hannibal grinned.

"Relax lieutenant. We're in the middle of no where, sitting in the sunshine about to enjoy some steak and uncle Pablo's famous hot sauce. We may well enjoy it if it doesn't kill us."

Hannibal put a cigar to his lips and fired it up.

Murdock moved the plastic chair towards him with his foot.

"Come on Face, Hannibal's right. When do we ever get a vacation. Nobody knows we're here, relax buddy."

Face sat but didn't look relaxed.

"Did you notice that kid though?"

Hannibal nodded around his cigar.

"She's probably some local urchin." He said.

Murdock had to agree.

"This place isn't exactly sunset boulevard. You offered her help, there's nothing else you can do. She's probably more savvy than you are Faceman."

Face shook his head. "No, I very much doubt that."

"Face, she's run back to her momma and I'm dying of thirst here. Any chance you could release the bats in your wallet and buy us a drink."

Face had to smile. He got up and headed towards the small steak house. Soon large plates of steak, ribs and salad were brought to their table along with three large beers. The guys tucked in and soon ordered another round of steak but this time with onions and pepper sauce. All talk of the girl was soon forgotten as more beers arrived.

~o~

They had booked into a modest set of apartments just in off the beach. They were comfortable but hardly five star. Even if the last case paid out a handsome dividend Hannibal thought it best to keep their accommodation modest. They didn't need to attract attention.

Within three hours Murdock was talking about food again.

"Ya know guys I gotta a hankering for pizza with them little anchovies and pineapple what about you Face guy."

"If you're buying." Face grinned.

But just after Face reached into his pocket and took out his wallet.

"Get me a steak burger Murdock will ye. Tell em go easy on the mustard."

Some minutes later Murdock was heading back to their building with a bag load of food. They didn't have a steak burger, Face would have to make do with a ham burger. Luckily the take out had Hannibal's order of spare ribs and French fries. He could give Face one of the ribs…

Murdock stopped. All of his senses were suddenly on high alert. He squinted as he tried to peer down an alley just to his left. There it was again.

"Get off me,"

Murdock carefully put the food down and walked cautiously over. He had seen too many traps in his time and so he was mindful of every trash can and garbage pile he passed expecting someone to spring out at him. What he didn't expect was a little figure in a sailor suit to smash into him nearly knocking him over. He would have let her run on by only she looked anxious as though she was about to cry. He was about to address her when a man in a cut off tee shirt and white baggy trousers came running towards them. He hadn't expected to see a man standing in the alley with the kid, that slowed him down.

"You got a problem mac?" Murdock asked.

The man put his hands up and began backing off.

"No problem man, she's all yours."

Before Murdock could say anything more the man turned and fled the scene.

"Hay he has my dads credit card…hay wait,"

Murdock took hold of her shoulder before she could run after him.

"I think your dad is gonna have to cancel his credit card honey,"

She threw her hands up and went to sit on a stone stump nearby.

"Now what am I gonna do, my dads mad enough already. He's gonna kill me for this one."

Murdock looked around the deserted alley. He looked at his watch. It was past 11 at night.

"What….what are you doing out here. I don't even feel safe here. Where do you live?"

The girl looked up at him. "Er, yeah. I'd best be going home now," She smiled. "Thanks for your help."

She began moving off trying to look casual, humming a tune as she looked up at the buildings around her. Her sailor suit outfit was not nearly enough to protect her from the chill of the night air.

"I have food," Murdock called after her.

She stopped.

Murdock walked over and took up the bag. He took out Face's hamburger and handed it to her. The paper was off and she took two massive bites.

"Take it easy," Murdock told her.

"Who was that guy chasing you?"

"He told me he could get me a room for the night. All he needed was a credit card. He asked me the number for it and I thought that would be ok….but then he said he wanted to kiss me."

She put a hand up to her face and giggled at that.

Murdock studied her for a minute.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 12," she answered around a mouth full of burger.

"I think you'd better come with me," he said.

He looked down as she had taken hold of his hand as they walked together.

"What's your name?"

"Vicky Stubing."

She was answering his questions but not volunteering any information he noticed.

"And you live with your dad?"

She just nodded.

"Do you want a milk shake to go with that burger Vicky Stubing?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I'd love one. You're really nice."

Murdock was beginning to realise why Face was so disturbed by this kid. She had no business being out on the streets. She was just lucky she hadn't come to any harm thus far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What took you so long, I could have cooked the food in the time you took,"

The words died on Face's lips as Murdock entered with the girl. She waved her hand in an awkward manner as she looked shyly back at them.

"Hi!"

"Hi," Hannibal answered, his face looking very serious.

"I found her in an ally way, you wanna see the big guy she was with Hannibal. She had no business being with him. I had to do something."

Hannibal stood up and looked directly at the girl then back at Murdock.

Face intervened.

"Er why don't you and I go into the kitchen and put these French fries out on plates."

Face put a hand to her shoulder and led her in that direction. Once the door was closed behind them Hannibal looked to Murdock.

"Well Murdock…"

"Colonel, I couldn't just leave her out there. She was already attracting the wrong kind of attention."

"We can't keep a female child in our apartment. There is a name for that. We could all go to prison. And in said prison we could all be the bitches for a top guy who is stronger and meaner than BA."

Murdock was serious on this point. "Hannibal I know that but if I was to leave her she would have ended up in some other guys apartment. This kid is lost, she needs help Colonel."

Hannibal had to agree with Murdocks reasoning.

"Does our little friend have a name?" He asked.

"Vicky Stubing, she was with her dad on a ship when..."

Murdock stopped abruptly as just then Face and Vicky emerged from the kitchen. Vicky handed Hannibal a plate of ribs and French fries.

"No thanks, why don't you eat it. I've just lost my appetite." He told her.

"Are you sure, what if we split it. I don't want you to go hungry on my account."

Hannibal looked at her then. Murdock was right though. She did look very young to be out by herself. A mop of brown wavy hair framed her plump babyish face. She had large sincere eyes.

"No you eat the food, you look as though you need it." He told her with the trace if warmth in his eyes.

"Thank you," She grinned as she put Hannibal's food with her own. She popped a French fry in her mouth and took a good sip of her milkshake.

"Vicky what are you doing out by yourself at this time of night." Hannibal asked. "Where's your folks?"

Vicky cast her eyes down to the floor, she couldn't look at them as she spoke.

"I made my father angry."

Tears began to glisten in her eyes as she spoke the words in a whisper.

"He….He said he didn't want me on the ship no more. He said I was always checking on him, spoiling his fun."

Vicky was sitting on the carpeted floor with her food around her. Face reached out and patted her shoulder as she tried to control her emotions.

"I don't know why, I know on this voyage my dad was very tense. He wouldn't tell me why. And then this one night…."

"What happened Vicky?"

Vicky swiped at a stray tear that ran down her cheek.

"This one night he came back to our cabin late, he told me to go back to bed but I was worried. I asked him how he got the bruise on his chin. He wouldn't answer. He just told me to go back to bed. Then the next morning he told me he wanted me to leave the ship and not come back. He gave me his credit card and money from his wallet. I tried to plead with him, I didn't want to go. That's when he told me he was sick of me and wanted me out of his life."

"Vicky was your father the captain of the ship?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes but how did you know."

"Educated guess." Hannibal looked to the others. "Guys I think we aught to stick around for a while, see that young Vicky here gets back to her ship."

Both Murdock and Face nodded their agreement. They were heartily glad to be helping the young girl, she had played on Faces mind all evening. He was glad Murdock had found her.

"Vicky, do you know what port your father's ship was docked in."

When she didn't respond Hannibal looked down at her. He then looked to his men.

"Clean her face, she's covered in rib sauce then put her in the bed in there. Murdock you can sleep in with me."

"Yeah Colonel." Murdock crouched low and gently picked her up. Even as he carried her she didn't stir. Her head slumped back and her hair fell away from her pale exhausted face. As Murdock put her in the large double bed Face wrung out a cloth in the bathroom. She whined softly but didn't waken as he wiped the grease from her face.

"Colonel what do you think?" Murdock asked when they re-joined him in the living room.

"Her father gave her his credit card and then sent her off the ship telling her never to return. Vicky doesn't look as though she has ever been mistreated or neglected. I think this Captain Stubing is a desperate man. He wanted his child off the ship."

~o~

The three men were sitting at the table. She didn't know whether she could just come and join them or if she should just wait. Face caught sight of her peering out of the bedroom door.

"Come on over here. We poured out some cereal for you." He smiled, pulling out the chair beside him.

Once she was settled Hannibal had some questions.

"Vicky, which port is your father's ship docked at?"

"It's not there any more, I checked,"

The guys were slightly shocked at that one. They did their best to hide it from the kid.

Hannibal pressed on. "It's not there anymore, are you sure. would you know the ship if you saw it?"

"Of course, it's the ship my dad always works on, The Pacific Princess. It was docked down at the bay. I was going to sneak back on but when I went back there it was gone."

Hannibal thought for a minute.

"You don't happen to know it's next stop Vicky?"

"Yes, Puerto Vallarta," Vicky told them.

There was a moments silence. The three men exchanged glances.

"it's in Mexico,"

"Yeah sweetie we know where it is," Face grimaced.

Hannibal smiled down at the kid. "There's some people down there who don't like us very much,"

"Oh, maybe I could talk to them. I could tell them how swell you guys have been to me."

Hannibal turned to the others. "Obviously we can't leave her here. She'll wander off. We're going to have to take her with us regardless of what's on that ship so guys I want you to take Vicky shopping. Buy her a nice set of boys clothes and get her a hair cut. I'm not bringing a little girl on a trip like this."

Vicky looked suddenly horrified.

"Vicky we're gonna have to cut your hair. It's not safe for a little girl where we are going. It's not great for a little boy either but we'll have to take our chances. We can't leave you with anyone here."

Vicky interrupted him,. "No but you said...whatever is on that ship. What do you mean. It's just my father and Doc and Gopher and other passengers. It's a cruise ship."

"Vicky, has your father ever thrown you off the Cruise Ship before?" Hannibal asked.

"No, in fact one time I was looking around a gypsy market in Acapulco. I forgot the time and it was getting late. He came to look for me himself even though the Captain isn't supposed to leave the ship. He was plenty mad. He yelled at me but the next day he said he was sorry. There were bandits in the area and he was really worried."

Vicky stopped abruptly. That recollection was too much for her and after a moment her bottom lip began to tremble. Hannibal was going to tell her that he suspected there was something very wrong on her fathers ship but he decided that now was not the time.

She put her hands up to her face and began to sob in earnest.

The three lads looked at each other across the table. Little girls weren't really their forte.

Murdock suddenly looked as though a light bulb had come on in his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar.

"No Thank you," she shook her head and began pushing it away. "I shouldn't have asked him about the bruise on his face. Why can't I mind my own business. It's all my fault."

That struck a chord with Hannibal. "This is not your fault, you're not to think like that. Whatever this is about Vicky we are going to get to the bottom of it. Now come on, you wash your face and get dressed. Face and Murdock are going to take you shopping."

"Could I get some things...I need a tooth brush."

Hannibal reached out his hand and ran it down her fine mop of silk like hair. "You get what you want. Now come on, no more crying. Big girls don't cry."

Vicky gave him a smile as she turned to head into the bathroom.

Hannibal suddenly caught Face looking at him.

"What are you looking at, have you worked out how much this trip is going to cost us. You could be doing that."

As Murdock went to pass him Hannibal took hold of his arm.

"Murdock when you're out, find something fluffy."

"Fluffy Colonel?"

"Don't play dumb with me Captain, you know those things they take to bed with them. Buy her a bear or something."

~o~

Face and Murdock went out with a little girl and three hours later they came back with a little boy complete with short haircut, back pack and baseball cap.

"That's better, she won't attract so much attention now," Hannibal nodded his approval.

"I'm sorry about your hair Vicky but it'll grow back,"

Vicky was far more interested in the Chickaboo Monkey Murdock had bought her.

"He insisted on buying this for me. I told him I'm 12, I'm not a kid but he said I should have it so I didn't want to hurt his feelings. it won't fit in my back pack so I'll have to carry it with me."

Hannibal addressed her with a serious face.

"Vicky, for this mission you're in disguise as a younger child so you'll just have to carry it with you at all times. That's an order."

Vicky tried to hide her happy smile as she hugged the monkey closer to herself.

Hannibal looked to the other two. "Did you get everything we need. Did you manage to scam a car face?"

"it's right outside Colonel," Face grinned. "I went with a jeep this time. I figure we might be heading over some tough terrain."

"Good thinking Lieutenant." Hannibal grinned at them with a fresh sparkle to his eye.

"So it's back to Mexico then. This should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Yes Alba. It's an A team/ love boat cross. I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for commenting.

Chapter 3

Even despite the fact that they took turns at the wheel it still felt like an exceptionally long drive down to Mexico. They were all tired with one notable exception.

" Face did you know that the black plague was brought to Europe on an Italian ship full of diseased rats."

"No Vicky, I didn't know that."

"It was...everyone on board was real sick... it could happen again."

Vicky leaned over the back seat so she could talk to him. Her young face was fully awake and alert. Hannibal and Murdock sat with arms folded both dozing asleep.

"Could you just imagine dying of the plague. It must have been awful. Doc said that when they died they had massive blisters all over. Doc knows these things, he knows everything about medicine so I asked him. Then my dad got mad at Doc for telling me."

"Vicky arent you tired, its past one in the morning."

"No, I'm not tired. I'll keep you company. Dad lets me stay up when it's not a school night. I get to watch Scarecrow and Mrs King but because we're out at sea it's in German. I don't mind though because I want to learn German."

He had been driving the same stretch of road for three hours and it was all beginning to look the same. There wasn't a tree, a rock or any notable land mark for miles. He winced and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"Face?"

"Um,"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Face let out a breath and was about to answer.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that question. My dad says I ask too many questions. He says I should wait to be told things,"

Face tried to speak but Vicky was off again.

"I only ask because you should come on my dads ship. Everybody who sails with us meets someone."

"Thanks Vicky, boats make me sea sick."

"Julie could fix you up with someone. In fact you'd probably like Julie, she's about your age. How old are you Face."

"Come on Vicky settle down, it's seriously past your bed time." Face told her trying his best to be firm.

Being one that's used to descipline Vicky sat back and closed her eyes.

Face smiled to himself as silence reigned at last.

"Face...do you think Elton John will marry Kiki Dee. I think they will. They sounded so great together singing Don't Go Breakin My Heart. I think they'll get married."

"That's out a few years how do you know that song?" Face grinned.

"My mother had the record. It was among her things. My aunt said I could have it."

Face frowned. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Are you warm enough Vicky?" He asked eventually.

She nodded.

"If she doesn't want Elton John, I'll marry him," she mumbled to herself as she finally began to drift off.

~o~

Hannibal tried to be patient.

"No amigo listen. It's not a little harbour for fishing, we're looking for the main port. The tourist section. Where do the big cruise ships drop anchor?"

"Down there. I'm telling you." He gestured to a small dry path leading down to the sea shore.

" My brother Fernando will help you out, bring you anywhere you want to go. He has a fast boat."

Hannibal nodded his thanks and headed back up to the shack. As he walked dust blew grit up into his eyes and ingrained itself under the bandana around his neck. He shielded his face as he looked around, trying to get his bearings. They had taken a wrong turn somewhere. There was nothing for miles but sun scorched fields and dusty old shacks like this one.

His annoyance was elevated as he walked into the gloomy interior and noted the kid sitting up at the bar alone with her cornflakes and some random stranger guy talking to her.

Vicky smiled as he approached.

"Hannibal this man says he knows my dad. He says he can take us to him."

The man got down from the bar stool raising himself to his full height.

"Me and the boy is just talkin is all." He took a step towards Hannibal.

Vicky was about to say that she wasn't a boy but a look from Hannibal silenced the words on her lips.

"Well fine, you've had your little talk now you can move on." Hannibal said as he lit up his cigar.

"Who are you to tell me what I can do."

Just then Face emerged from the John and Murdock came out from behind the bar.

The man took a step back.

"Yeah thought you might see it that way." Hannibal mumbled around his cigar.

"You ain't even worth it."

The man went out through the double doors. Face breathed a sigh of relief but Murdock's keen eyes watched him through a dirty window as he went to talk to some friends.

Hannibal looked to the other two "Guys, this kid would talk to a door post if there was no one else there, you need to watch her."

"Him," Face corrected.

Hannibal nodded  
"What's the use, we wasted our time dressing her up like a boy. Shes like a baby seal."

"I'm not a baby seal." Vicky said.

Hannibal pointed a finger directly at her. "You're in enough trouble young lady. What did I say to you, don't talk to anyone. No desert for you tonight."

Vicky blushed red and was beginning to look upset.

"Hannibal come on..."

Murdock interrupted  
"Eh guys I think we should do this family conference later."

The local boy was back and he had brought with him three large friends.

"Ugh where is BA when you need him." Face grimaced.

Just then the biggest of them took hold of him and threw him across the room.

He skidded over a table and brought some chairs down with him. Murdock fared better getting some good punches in but Hannibal glanced over as Face hit the deck and he paid the price with a nasty punch to his nose. All said and done they needed BA but they fought on regardless getting some reasonable hits in. The A Team have nothing if not some good old fashioned staying power. The three unfit rednecks finally gave it up and had to stumble out to their old pick up.

Hannibal helped Face up from under a table. In fairness Face always fought on as much as the others but his lean light body had him sailing through the air once again and crashing down into another set of tables. Murdock was just as lean but Murdock played dirty. His opponents almost always came off worse.

"Wheres the kid." Face looked all around him.

"Vicky!"

"Maybe she ran off and got married." Hannibal grimaced as he carefully sat down holding his ribs.

"Murdock," Face whined as he turned to him.

Murdock dug his hands into his pockets and headed out through the doubles doors.

Face slowly lowered himself into the seat beside Hannibal.

"Maybe crazy people don't feel pain." He said.

"Either that or he is better at fighting than we are."

"I prefer we go with crazy people don't feel pain."

Hannibal nodded his agreement and handed his friend a cigar.

~o~

Murdock looked all around him. He couldn't see her for miles where could she go. He was just starting to worry. How could a child get so far so...

Then he spotted a little figure going past a large tree further up the road. She walked with a straight back and arms folded in front of herself. Murdock smiled as he watched her go. Even in boys clothes you couldn't mistake her gender. He used to have a girlfriend who would walk off like that when he said anything about her singing voice. She wanted to be a professional singer but God that voice. Murdock shook his head.

Vicky didn't slow as the man moved in step beside her.

"So that's it, you're leaving then."

"I think it's better all round don't you."

"Well ok if you really want to leave, how will you get home though. You've no money?" Murdock asked.

"I'll sell Tubberware."

"You'll sell what...Vicky."

Murdock ran up to her as she had moved on ahead.

"Look at the trouble I've caused already. I bet you guys have never been in a fight like that in your life. All because I talked to that man. Hannibal told me not to. I'd best be going."

Murdock put a hand to her shoulder. He didn't much know what to say. BA was so much better at this.

"Vicky the fight wasn't your fault, It wasn't because you talked to that guy. We shouldn't have left you alone like that."

Tears began to swim in her eyes. "Murdock, what if my dad really meant it. What if I get to the ship and he still doesn't want me. I didn't always live with him ye know. I used to live with my Aunt. Maybe he wants me to go back living with her."

Murdock looked into her deep set eyes and let out a breath. He felt it was probably time for a dose of the truth.  
"Vicky...your dad is in some kind of trouble. We don't know what yet but respectable men like your father don't just dump kids off their ship. There was a good reason for that."

Vicky immediately wiped her eyes and looked up at Murdock.

"What kind of trouble is he in Murdock. Is it because of me?"

Murdock shook his head. "No it isn't because of you."

Vicky looked out at the wilderness around them and began to sniff.  
"I wanna go home." She whispered to herself.

Murdock took hold of her hand and began leading her back to the others.

"I know sweetheart. Just bare with us."

~o~

One of them put a hand to his shoulder and pushed hard. Gopher lurched forward and fell over a stool landing on the planks. Glasses of beer smashed and went everywhere.

They all roared with laughter.

"Aww stupid. Get us another round of drinks sailor boy."

Gopher got quickly back up and turned to face them, his face flaming red.

He took a step forward. One of the bandits got to his feet.

Before Gopher could move another step Adam came to stand in front of him.

"Don't try it Yoeman, you have your orders," he told him.

"Right now I don't give a damn about my orders." Gopher said eying the very man he wanted to kill.

"You are to serve them drinks, keep them happy, keep them away from the other passengers." Adam told him calmly.

Behind Adam the bandit grinned at Gopher spurring him on.

"Maybe you send one of those lovely ladies to serve us drinks. Ain't this supposed to be the love boat?"

In a fit of temper Gopher went to push past him but Adam took hold and brought him up against a wall.

"Let go of me damn it, its them we should be attacking." Gopher snapped.

"Now you listen to me, Isaac needed 27 stitches. I dont want to have to patch up any more crew members or anyone else. Just keep your nerve. They want beer you serve them beer."

After a moment Gopher let out a breath. Adam could see the frustration and fatigue in his face. He put a hand to the younger man's shoulder.

"Help will arrive soon, it has to. We're miles behind schedule. Someone will get suspicious we just need to hold on Gopher."

The yeoman reluctantly nodded his agreement. He walked slowly towards the bar.

"I have to check on Isaac and then I'll be back."

Gopher nodded. "I'm alright Doc. I'll serve them all the beer they want, just keep Julie out of here ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews, they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Julie bit her lip as she watched the drama unfold below. One of the young deck attendants came to tell her, the situation had deteriorated on the promenade deck. There were three of them, drunk out of their minds and trying to dance with three elderly ladies. Harassing them nearly to the point of tears.

Julie set her face and descended the iron stair case.

"Just what do you think you are doing," she spoke in the bravest voice she could muster.

"Aw this is more like it."

A large man with greasy biceps and a dirty beard took hold around her waist. She felt mortified and ashamed as she was whirled around in his grasp. She tried to beat him off but there was no way, he only laughed all the more. As she was spun around a second time she noted with growing alarm Captain Stubing coming quickly towards them.

"No Captain," she cried out. "I'm alright."

"Let go of her,"

He had the element of surprise on his side and managed to pull Julie free. The drunkard lost balance and nearly went over in the process.

Captain Stubing quickly put Julie behind him as the three moved in around them.

Thankfully the three elderly ladies turned and hurried off in the other direction.

"Look, you said you'd stay in the Pirates Cove Lounge, that was the deal." He said, trying to reason with them.

They grinned to each other. "We got bored in there. This is a cruise ship, we wanted to cruise."

"Please don't upset my passengers, don't manhandle my staff. You have what you want. We are heading back to California. We have no radio so you won't be intercepted by police. All I ask is that you leave these people alone. They've worked all year to afford this holiday. They don't deserve this."

The largest of them took a step forward so he was right in the Captain's face. Captain Stubing tried not to flinch as a large knife suddenly appeared. It was the same knife that had cut a gash in Isaac big enough to have Adam literally stitching him back together all night. Julie gasped and buried her head in his shoulder.

He held the blade to the Captains cheek and pressed enough so that a small spot of blood formed around it.

"These people are the privileged rich, they get everything we get nothing, and you pamper them and feed into their fucking loser existence. There are many who can steer this ship. If I were to throw you overboard no one would care."

The colour drained from Captain Stubing's face but he did his best to keep his voice even.

"If that's what you want to do but please let that be the last act. I'm asking you to return then to the Pirates Cove Lounge."

The large man laughed in his face. "You a real hero ain't you."

He then threw all his weight into a gut punch that sent the Captain to the ground. Captain Stubing cried out in pain as he went down. He rolled over on the planks with a hand to his ribs as he struggled to get control his breaths. They all laughed as they stepped over him and headed back towards the lounge. Julie tried to curb her emotions as she bent to help him, but tears glistened in her eyes and one ran freely down her cheek. She put an arm around his torso and helped him sit up. He sucked air in through his teeth as the movement jarred his bruised ribs.

"Don't worry, I'll get Doc," She told him.

"No Julie….go see to those ladies. See that they got back to their cabins safely. I'll find my own way to the infirmary."

"But Captain…"

"Julie please. This is down to me. I let those bastards on board. We need to keep them away from the passengers at all costs."

Julie shook her head. "No Captain you couldn't have known."

"I'm in overall charge here Julie, I should have…."

"Captain what is it?"

His breath caught in his chest and he bit his lip against the pain.

"I'll be fine, I haven't taken a gut punch since I played football in my twenties. I'm getting old."

He tried to smile but the immense pain was evident in his eyes.

"I'll see to the ladies but first I'm gonna help you back to your cabin and I won't hear no for an answer."

He nodded reluctantly and slowly put an arm around her shoulder.

~o~

Through asking many directions and throwing some small amounts of peso's around they finally found the main harbour at Puerto Vallarta. Of course they knew where it was on a map but trying to navigate little dirt roads and byways with no signage was the problem. That's when BA was the man. No one noticed how he could navigate on to main roads and find his way literally anywhere. Face could scrounge them anything they wanted but his sense of direction was a little bit rubbish.

Vicky recognised the tourist spot immediately and was overjoyed.

"That's it, I remember. I had a milkshake with my dad in that very coffee house over there. The ship is due here tomorrow morning. Oh Hannibal, thank you."

Hannibal exchanged glances with Face.

"Eh Vicky, we don't have enough money to spring for a hotel for all of us so well there is this very nice lady who will be putting you up tonight."

Vicky frowned. "Oh sure, I guess that'll be ok. But you will remember to pick me up before eight o clock tomorrow. The ship usually docks at nine."

Hannibal nodded "Yeah sure, we'll remember. We can't leave without you."

Vicky sat back and smiled at her surroundings. They all looked familiar. She would soon be with her dad again.

They drove down a winding road in off the beach. The houses were a little the worst for wear from flood damage and coastal storms, there were scattered bikes here and there and washing lines full of small vest tops and cotton pants. They slowed to a crawling stop by a boxy looking two storey house in the corner.

Hannibal turned around to face her. "Eh just wait in the car for a minute. I just wanna have a quick talk with Lola first."

"Ok," Vicky nodded looking a little less sure now. It was starting to get dark and she hadn't seen this street before. She looked about her with uncertainty.

A woman came out of the house, she was small with black hair tied in a bun behind her head. She smiled warmly when she saw Hannibal. She put hands to his face and kissed his cheek, she wanted them all to come in but Vicky could see Hannibal shake his head. As conversation began in earnest the smile on her face began to wane. Vicky's eyes grew wide as she watched the woman now gesturing and shouting at Hannibal. She yelled out and pointed a finger in his face and gestured towards Vicky. After a moment she threw her hands up, shook her head and went back into the house. The three men came back towards the car.

"Ok Vicky, Lola will put you up tonight. Have a good sleep."

Vicky looked from one to the other.

"But she…."

"Oh she's always like that, don't worry about it. She'll give you something to eat before you go to sleep….come on now out." Hannibal gestured with his hand.

Feeling she had little choice Vicky stepped out of the jeep and stood on the sidewalk as Face, Murdock and Hannibal got back in.

"Sleep well Vicky, we'll come back for you in the morning," Hannibal said without looking at her.

Face did look back at her and he was sorry he did. She stood in the near darkness holding her monkey to her chest. She stood there frozen to the spot as they drove away without her.

~o~

Vicky entered the front door and peered cautiously into the dimly lit living room. It was cramped looking with a musty smell. A threadbare old couch with a home made throw over it dominated the room. In the far corner standing on an over large cabinet was a small black and white tv set with a rabbit ears areal. The woman plumped her cushions and straightened the newspapers on the table while shooting filthy looks in Vicky's direction. A young man sat watching the television. The woman kicked at his legs so that she could pass. He just moved his legs down off the table without looking at her.

She took Vicky by the shoulders and turned her in the direction of the stairs. Vicky walked quickly in front and headed up the stairs. Once on the dark landing above she moved aside and made way for the woman. She walked to a room and opened the door for Vicky to enter. Still clutching the monkey Murdock had bought her she entered the small room. She jumped slightly as the door was closed after her.

She listened with some relief to the foot falls as the woman trumped her way down the stairs. Vicky stood for a moment with just her eyes moving about the dark little room. The walls were painted a strange green colour, who would choose such paint Vicky wondered, how would they pick that colour. It was up for some time as it had started to peel away in large cracks in the dark cob webbed corners.

Vicky went to the bed. She didn't pull back the covers. She lay down, her eyes looking to the window. The fading light of evening swam before her eyes as large tears began to gather and run down her face.

~0~

Hannibal was irritated. He was trying to come up with a workable plan and Face wasn't listening. Eventually he addressed the elephant in the room.

"Face we had to leave her there. We were never going to be bringing her with us."

"I know that, it's just….Lola." Face shook his head.

Hannibal shrugged. "Lola's alright. She'll treat her well. The kid probably gets worse treatment in school."

"When we left her she just looked so….alone. She trusts us."

Hannibal was getting annoyed now.

"Yeah well she trusts people too much, it's a tough world out there."

Face looked up at him.

"Look Lieutenant we can't bring a little girl on to a ship that is under attack and that's it. I didn't like leaving her there anymore than you did but she will be safe. Lola will look after her. She'll get over it."

Hannibal took out a cigar. He bit the top off of it and spat it out rather aggressively.

"We're getting soft in our old age and where the hell is Murdock with our food."

~o~

Adam tugged once more on the bandage to make sure it was tight enough and in the right place. Captain Stubing grimaced and clutched with an iron grip the desk he sat on as the doctor worked.

"I'll give you another pain injection in an hour."

The captain shook his head.

"No, I need to stay alert."

"He cracked two of your ribs you're not going to be alert anyway," Adam told him as he replaced his bandage and tape back into his bag.

"Hows Isaac?"

"He'll make it, the stitches are holding up, no sign of infection."

"No other casualties?"

"So far, they are keeping to the Pirates Lounge more or less."

The Captain took in a ragged breath.

"How are you holding up?" Adam asked him.

Captain Stubing didn't answer.

"She'll be fine Merill. She's a resourceful kid."

"She has 22 dollars Adam 22 dollars and a bank card. I forgot to give her the number. How could I forget to give her the number."

The Captain put a hand to his face as he struggled to contain his emotions.

"I should have told her to go to the police."

Adam put a hand to his shoulder.

"They have guns somewhere on this ship. As they've told us many times any signs of police at the port they'll start shooting. You're doing the best you can under the circumstances. Merril. If you had left her on board they would have used the child against you and these people are capable of anything. Wherever she is she's safer there than here."

Captain Stubing was about to respond but stopped abruptly and listened as they both heard a sound coming from Vicky's bedroom. Adam flung open the door and looked around.

"It's a radio," he concluded.

Captain Stubing stepped passed him. Through the feint crackling and whirring sounds he could hear a voice.

"Dad, can you hear me. Dad."

Forgetting his exhaustion and pain he ran over and dropped down beside the large device.

He put hands to it willing her to speak again. Adam took the microphone down and handed it to him.

"It works just the same as the one upstairs, just press the button." Adam told him.

"Vicky, Vicky can you hear me."

Vicky screamed into the mic.

"Dad, I can hear you. Dad I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

For a moment Merill couldn't speak. He tried to but he found he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat.

Adam took the mic from him.

"Vicky this is Doc, are you ok."

"Yes I'm staying with a lady and I found some friends, they said they will help. I found some help Doc."

"Vicky, stay with the lady." Adam told her.

"Stay with her."

"is dad still mad at me?"

Captain Stubing took the mic back

"No Vicky listen to me, I love you very much. I could never be mad at you. You understand me?"

"I love you too dad…I love you very much…and I thought you didn't want me no more…and I…."

"Darling listen to me, this is very important….I want you to ask the lady to ring your aunt…..is she there, can I talk to her?."

The line began to crackle furiously.

"What's happening. It's not working. I can't hear him." Vicky looked up at them.

Lola cuffed her son across the head.

"Get him back, get him back. She want to speak to papa."

"See Mama," the boy carefully turned the dial both ways but the signal was lost.

"No signal Mama, I keep trying."

Vicky's face fell and for a moment she felt as if she would cry. Lola took the childs face in her hands

"Now see, Papa ok. Now you come eat. No more tears now. You make Lola sad when see little girl cry."

With Adam's help Captain Stubing got slowly back to his feet.

"Shes ok " he smiled in relief

"I can't believe it Adam, shes ok."

The smile slowly fell away from his lips as the emotion of relief began to overwhelm him. He put a hand to his face as tears began to spill from his eyes and roll to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said as he tried to get himself together.

Adam said nothing. He put a hand to his shoulder and just let him cry.


End file.
